clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Staffan15
Current page size is . Archive when size is 32,000+. Please sign your messages with ~~~~. Leave me a new message! ---- __TOC__ Angel Halo No,Staffan.I don't want the answers for my questions,i want to know what you think about it. Heya! Hi Staff! What's up? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 12:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) GrammarBot Block Dang. Yoshiandmario1 gave me the bot for me to turn it on + off and such and it is blocked. I didn't know it was fake. If it was fake, shouldn't you block yoshiandmario1 for MAKING fake bots? Guess who's home :) Hiya Staff! I'm back! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 14:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Staff! Nice to see ya! :P Hmmm...... gets idea *walks into other room *makes pizza *puts Staff on pizza *eats pizza Nom nom nom, it was good. :P --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 14:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) My fun race You are invited to my annual fun race . On cp i am called minnid . Its on NOW at snowcap in the snowforts ! Block Please block 86.169.157.244. He has vandalized a lot. Proof: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Puffle&diff=prev&oldid=406651 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Puffle&diff=prev&oldid=406654 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rockhopper&diff=prev&oldid=406658 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rockhopper&diff=prev&oldid=406870 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rockhopper&diff=prev&oldid=406879 -- 14:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I Word Come on Boiling Rock, Ship Hold. I'm being a stoway on RH's ship, and I need to ask you a question about the i word's trainer. P.S: I made a new account, Gary Numbah6. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 13:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sonic The Hedgehog He is underage to edit wikia, see the bottom of this page: http://clubpenguinshops.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FawfultheGreat CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 22:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Squashed Pictures Here are the pictures: File:Squashed1.png|Pink Cotton Candy File:Squashed2.png|Boy's Sweater Vest Outfit Please take a look at them! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 18:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Congratulations on being one of the administrator! I don't know why did you choose "Monaco" as one of the name? Why not "Sweden"?-- 13:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop blocking and deleting the page. stop blocking the penguin snow page. it is actually is a trainer if u didnt know. dont believe me go this link http://thecrazygamer.weebly.com/about-us.html/ all your doing is irritating me. Requst Hi Staff, I was wondering if you could delete all the posts and comments in User blog:Chill57181? I wanna start over. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 20:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Bot Hey Staff. Could you use your bot to replace any instances of "See Also" with "See also"? A user called Penguincw has been using that spelling for see also sections, and there's too much to go through manually. I would do this if AWB worked, which it hasn't for months. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 10:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You catch me (please read, important) You catched me on 9/9, after you say Hi 356556, good catch. I still wonder how can you catch me, but as you can see, I in Phnom Penh, Cambodia right now, and soon going back to Kampong Cham province, in the boarder near Vietnam. I sorry for causing trouble to Wiki. But how can you catch me? Tell me. On 1/10 I will stop editing. Feel free to block this IP On 9/9, I test you if you can catch me, but you catched me. I not lie I vietnamese, because I'm originally Vietnamese and changed nationality to Khmer. And I used better English with my friend as translatir. PS:Please make record your iooooth edit, what will be? BYE Let me know if you have read.-- 07:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) User:Minnid --Dtorr 17:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Plz delete my bro,s user he made on my wikia account! how to add pics Hey Staffan, can you tell me how to upload pics please? SpideyKom When Life Gives you stamps, you post them on your Online Stamp Book 21:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Not sockpuppet Don't you read my post? I'm NOT sockpuppet. By the way 356556 quitted this wiki forever. You block me because you see history of Seahorseruler but that was hack! 356556 knows my password and hacking me to make sysops believe him. Explain me why do you block?-- 16:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Seahorseruler assumed I am a main account, my ban should be 6 months, (first time, 3 month already) not forever! I will not quit like 356556, I will stay here forever not quitting like that hacker-- 16:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) How can sysops believe me 356556 hacked me not sockpuppet-- 16:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) And its normal for me to log out and talk to you. I did like this many times when I'm blocked in 2008.-- 16:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Block Please block this user: 82.36.117.55‎ because he has vandalized 4 TIMES!! For proof, see these links: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=101_Days_of_Fun_characters&diff=prev&oldid=418015 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Puffle&diff=prev&oldid=418022 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=101_Days_of_Fun_characters&diff=prev&oldid=418025 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bowties&diff=prev&oldid=418027 OK, now you have proof. Block him/her please. -- 13:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Hey Staffan! I just wanted to say your invited to my welcome back party. The signup is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Welcome Back Party, and you are also going to have to sign up on the VIP list for an after party too, since your one of my 10 most epic friends. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 22:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Staffan15!! I was hoping you could tell me how to make those information boxes that display a picture of the item and where and when you get it, etc? I want to help make articles but I don't know how to do this and it will be very helpful if you could tell me!! Favegirljb6 20:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC)Favegirljb6 October 1 2010 Reminder Remember (if you are comming), the party is in about 3 hours! Make sure you'll be there. Remember, Klondike, Boiler Room! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 16:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) MESSAGE You have new messages (last change). Infobox Staffan15, The protection of the pages was unfair because 1 hour, not 1 day. It is not THAT severe. An angry, -- 14:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The Sunstriker Somebody moved the The Sunstriker page to the SlutNOMNOMNOM please help me move it back! Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 18:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) CJ Water Card Jitsu Water was just confirmed to be true. Can you create or unlock the thing so we can create the page? I need some SWF HELLO YOU HAVE SAVED IN YOUR computer the Earthquake 2008 swfs??? I need some SWF HELLO YOU HAVE SAVED IN YOUR computer the Earthquake 2008 swfs??? Please Vote